


snow

by sonderwalker



Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Anakin experiences his first winter on Coruscant with Obi-Wan. Wholesome fluff, and he gets to try hot cocoa too.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of angst over the past 24 hours and needed to compensate.

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the temple, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. Coruscant had just entered its winter cycle. Often, Obi-Wan loved watching the snow fall over the city, watching as ice crystals reflected the lights of the life that surrounded him. When he was younger, he even enjoyed seeing his breath condensate in front of him. He stepped into the lift, heading back towards his shared apartment with Anakin, and wondered if he liked to do the same.

Then he wondered if Anakin had even seen his own breath before. Or seen snow before. Obi-Wan sighed. He hadn’t thought about how someone who had grown up in a desert for most of their life would react to the cool climate that was Coruscant’s winter cycle. But as he walked down the hallway towards his apartment, he realized that Anakin probably would not find it as pleasant as he did.

The door to the apartment opened, and he walked in. Obi-Wan frowned- Anakin was not a quiet child (he even talked in his sleep). He looked around, seeing if anything was out of place, before deciding to head straight for Anakin’s room.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called as the door opened. He looked around. Various droid parts and holobooks were on his desk, and the light from the window was a soft, twilight blue. Something on the bed moved, and Obi-Wan looked and saw a lump on the bed, curled underneath the covers.

“Anakin?” He asked again, softer as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently shook his shoulder and tried not to laugh as his young apprentice turned around to face him.

“Not a big fan of the cold, I take it?” He asked. Anakin shook his head. Obi-Wan laughed softly.

“It’s not funny.” Anakin mumbled, the blankets muffling his voice.

“Perhaps, if you wore a cloak, you wouldn’t be so cold.” Obi-Wan suggested.

“I am wearing a cloak.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan asked, surprised, and then concerned. “And you’re still cold?” Anakin huffed.

“Yes.” He muttered. Obi-Wan rubbed his shoulder.

“Well, you could continue to stay in bed… but then you would miss this excellent drink recipe that I found.” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

“You aren’t a good cook, Master.” Anakin replied, giggling. Obi-Wan gasped.

“I cannot believe you Anakin. My own apprentice! How could you say something so mean?” Obi-Wan said, placing a hand over his chest and looking away. Anakin continued to giggle, and he reached his hand out from underneath the covers to get Obi-Wan’s attention.

“Your hand is freezing!” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he grasped Anakin’s hand.

“It’s cold!” Obi-Wan sighed.

“I have an idea; I’ll be right back.” He said as he got up.

A moment later, he returned, holding a spare cloak in his arms.

“How many of those do you have?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“If you get out of bed, you can find out for yourself.” But instead, Anakin shrank further into the covers, leaving on the top of his head visible.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin shook his head.

“It won’t be as cold if you wear my cloak as well.” He suggested.

“You’d let me wear your cloak too?” Anakin asked, his eyes wide as he raised his head slightly.

“Only if you get out of bed.” Anakin huffed, but sat up and got out of the bed. Obi-Wan gently wrapped his cloak around him and tried not to laugh when the hood fell over Anakin’s eyes. He rubbed his shoulders when he felt him shiver, despite all the layers he was wearing.

“So, what’s this drink recipe?” Anakin asked as he pushed the large hood out of his face and looked up at Obi-Wan.

“Have you ever heard of hot cocoa?’ Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shook his head.

“I think you would like it. Come now.” He said, walking out of Anakin’s room. A moment later, he heard a small ‘oof’ and a thump. He quickly turned around, and saw that Anakin was now laying on the floor, the large hood back over his face.

He started to laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Anakin exclaimed as he pushed the hood back off of his face. Obi-Wan walked back over and reached a hand out to help him up.

“It is quite funny.” Obi-wan replied. He heard Anakin huff again and he placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him towards the kitchen. Anakin sat in the chair, wrapping his arms around himself as he watched Obi-Wan grab a pot and milk out of the fridge.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Which one of us is the master, my _young_ apprentice?” Anakin rolled his eyes. After a moment, the kitchen began to smell like something sweet.

“Whatcha doing?” Anakin asked as he walked over to Obi-Wan.

“I told you already.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Your drink recipe?” Anakin asked. He looked at the brown liquid in the pot. “Looks gross.”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed. “You haven’t even tried it yet.” Anakin shrugged.

“So?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Go sit on the couch, I’ll be right there.” Anakin walked away, trying his best to maneuver through all of the extra fabric of Obi-Wan’s cloak. He curled up on the couch, watching some weird white stuff float down and flutter past the window.

“What’s the white stuff outside?” Anakin asked, turning back to face the kitchen.

“What white stuff?” Obi-Wan replied over the sound of him pouring something into a cup.

“The white stuff from the sky!”

“The snow?” Obi-Wan asked looking up. “It’s just frozen water.” Anakin gasped.

“It’s _that_ cold outside?” He exclaimed “See, master I _told_ you it was cold!” Obi-Wan sighed again as he approached the couch, holding two mugs that had steam rising off of them.

“Here. Be careful, it’s hot.” He said as he handed one of the mugs to Anakin, making sure he held it with both of his hands. Anakin raised one of his hands over the drink.

“Anakin, stop looking at it like as if it’s going to come alive and bite you.” Obi-Wan said as he took a sip of his own drink. “You might even like it.” Anakin wrinkled his nose.

“Just try it.” Obi-Wan said while rolling his eyes. Anakin looked at the drink and then back at Obi-Wan, before taking a small sip. And then another larger one.

“Good, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked with a smirk on his face. Anakin nodded, and took another sip, watching the snow fall outside.

“When I was your age, I loved to play in the snow.” Obi-Wan whispered after a moment of silence. Anakin turned back to face him.

“What? Why?” He asked, clearly confused. “It’s so cold, and wet, and…” Obi-Wan laughed. 

“We can just watch it fall from in here if that is what you would prefer. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to get sick.” Obi-Wan said. And they did.

After a while, he felt Anakin’s head rest against his arm, and heard his breathing even out. But he didn’t have the heart to move him yet, so Obi-Wan continued to sit there, watching as the snowflakes reflected the lights of the city once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
